


Too Late

by oceania



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, mcshep - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Sappy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/pseuds/oceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is suddenly afraid that he's waited too long to tell Rodney how he really feels about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> My first McShep fic.

John paced the hall outside Rodney's quarters, muttering to himself and running a shaky hand through his perpetually disheveled hair. He'd been up for two nights and knew he had to settle this before he even bothered to try to sleep tonight. It was now or never. He only hoped it wasn't too late.

He took a deep steadying breath and knocked. The door opened quietly to reveal a boxer clad Rodney, who, judging by the state of his hair and the pillow creases on his cheek had been asleep for hours. "John?" he yawned, confused to find him there. "Is something wrong?"

"Am I too late?" John asked suddenly out of breath for no particular reason. "I hope I'm not but of course I c-could be and I-I-I'd totally understand…"

Rodney smiled at him, still confused by his befuddled state. "It's fine, really. You wanna come in?" Sheppard stepped nervously inside and continued to pace madly. "Colonel, you woke me up and now you're acting weirder than usual!" Rodney reached out and caught John by the forearm, trying to force a response, "Seriously John, what the fuck is the matter?" The contact made them both shudder but only briefly; John wrenched free of the hold and stood in place rubbing the back of his neck with a shaky hand. "Okay, I'll state the obvious. You're upset so would you just spit it out? Some of us have sleeping needs here!"

"Sorry….it's nothing. Stupid stupid idea really. I'm just…"

Rodney caught John's stricken eyes with his own, "Why don't we sit down?"

"No no…," he stammered before putting a hand on each of Rodney's shoulders and staring intently into his eyes, which he noted seemed almost violet in this light. "Your eyes are pretty nice," he said stupidly. "I mean…I like them…" He sighed so deeply, it was almost a groan. "God, I'm sorry, it's too late. I should go…"

"John, you aren't making any sense and it's kind of freaking me out a bit actually. What's got you so rattled?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm too late so I'll just…" He made for a speedy retreat, but Rodney stood in front of the door, arms folded defiantly over his chest.

"It's not too late John. It's only midnight; I just went to bed early…so don't worry about the time for god's sake! What the hell is up with you?"

"Five years is a long time Rodney, and now it's just too late…waited too damn long…"

"What ARE you babbling about?" He took a step towards John and grabbed his shoulders roughly. "Too late for what?" John gulped and shook his head, his face flushed with embarrassment. Rodney asked again in a low and suddenly gentle voice, "Too late for _what_ John?"

"Too late for us. For US, Rodney! It's too late for _us_ ," he sounded resigned and a bit pouty at the same time. "It's okay really; Keller's a great girl and you deserve someone nice like her, someone who will give you the life you've always dreamed of. I'm h-happy for you…so it's too late and I'm just gonna go now." He wrested free from Rodney's grasp and headed for the door again.

"What are you? On crack or something? Jennifer and I aren't together anymore. We haven't been for months! You _know_ that."

"Jennifer told me that she was, well that the **two** of you were…looking at rings…"

Rodney laughed, "For Ronon you idiot."

"Wh-what?"

"She's asking him to marry her."

"She led me to believe…!"

Rodney chuckled, "She knows _why_ it didn't work with her and I. She probably wanted to give you a push. Clever plan actually. Now can we go back to the 'too late for us' thing?"

John dropped his head and sighed, "Oh, yeah about that….can we just forget the desperation?"

"Oh I don't think so; that was the best part," Rodney took a step towards John.

"Oh yeah?" John smiled shyly.

"Yep, definitely my favourite part and for the record? You're not too late. I'm still here. Always will be. Hell John, I've been waiting five years for you to buy a ticket on the clue train," he mocked.

John stepped into Rodney's personal space and smiled rakishly, "Bought the ticket, can I climb on board?" Rodney laughed nervously as the heat of John's body enveloped him. They hadn't even touched and he was rock hard.

"You sure you're ready for me? I've been told I'm a bit ah, what's the word? What's the word? Difficult, yes yes yes that's it. I'm _difficult_. That's what Jennifer told me before she…when she…dumped me." Rodney stammered, decidedly distracted by the feel of John's breath upon his neck. He gasped as John softly nuzzled in, dropping gentle kisses while his scorching tongue casually made its way behind Rodney's earlobe. "Ah…ah…Apparently she found it difficult to be with me when I…god John….I'm trying to focus here…sh…she found it impossible be-because….mmmm…I was so obviously in love with you."

"Perceptive girl," John whispered against Rodney's skin. He suddenly grabbed Rodney's ass and pulled him tightly against him. "I like your caboose," John said dreamily.

Rodney snapped his fingers in John's face impatiently, "Sheppard! Way past the train analogy. Keep up!"

"Mmmm…right…you're difficult," Sheppard ran a hand down Rodney's chest, slipping his hand inside the boxers and encircling Rodney's cock.

"Yes yes….I'm not easy," Rodney hissed as John began to move his thumb slowly over the slick head.

"You're not easy….you're very hard…" Sheppard laughed wickedly, "very very hard."

"How can I possibly con—concentrate with you doing….th-things to me. We n—need to…"

John moved his hands up and clasped Rodney's face, "Shut up McKay…just shut the fuck up…I love you, you love me and I'm done talking. I'm going to kiss you and then I'm going to get you naked and…..mmmph."

"You shut up," Rodney mumbled and kissed John again.

Rodney kissed like a madman, all that frenetic energy focused itself on John and the result was one of the most searing, erotic moments of John's life. Each push of Rodney's tongue sent a fresh throbbing pulse to John's rigid cock. He pressed into Rodney, and rubbed himself wantonly against him.

The feel of John's cock against his thigh, unhinged Rodney even further. He pulled away from the kiss suddenly and grabbed John's ass to pull him closer, succeeding in lining up their erections. He could feel the wet heat of John's cock through both layers of cloth that still separated them. John whimpered, "Ohfuckfuckfuck.…" and ground in harder.

"You're a horny little slut aren't you Colonel?" teased a breathless Rodney. John moaned and writhed against him. "Naked is good John….naked is so much better…." He frantically pulled at John's shirt and then his own.

John tossed his shirt aside and kicked his untied boots half way across the room before dropping to his knees in front of Rodney. "I want to suck you." His voice was low and gravelly as he pushed Rodney's boxers to the floor. Rodney's breath caught and he thrust his hips forward, smacking John in the side of the face with his eager cock. "Now who's the slut?" John steadied McKay's hips and dragged his tongue up the full length before circling the head tauntingly with the tip of his tongue.

"Yesyesyes…just like that…fuck!"

John pulled off instantly and looked up at Rodney. "You know McKay, this is one gorgeous cock you have. I've been looking at this uncut dick of yours for years in the showers. Imagining how it would look when it was hard and it's even better than I dreamed. Just look at it…all red and slick. Nice….very nice."

"You're serious? You want to wax poetic about the beauty of my dick? NOW? Stop fucking around and SUCK ME."

"Now now Rodney, I was just savouring the moment…." He began to mouth the cock in front of him again, with enthusiasm.

Rodney moaned and rocked his hips. "God John….so good….not gonna last….oh god…" He ran his hands through John's hair and idly stroked the pointed edge of an ear. That elicited a guttural mewling noise that vibrated deliciously around his straining cock. So he did it again and again. When he looked down at John again, he was surprised to see John fisting his own cock furiously. That simply would not do.

"John…"

"Mmmmph?"

"Let's go to bed. I want…"

John was standing and pulling off his remaining clothes without being asked twice. Breathing heavily, he stood in front of an admiring Rodney. "John, you're so…" his gaze was pure heat.

"I'm what, Rodney?" John drawled.

"Hot. Really really hot. You're like the sexiest thing I've ever….and you want to…you know…with _me_?"

"Oh hell yeah…." He flopped back onto Rodney's bed. "Nice big bed…why dontcha get over here?"

Rodney launched himself onto the bed and sprawled on top of a laughing Sheppard. "Wish I could get you to move that fast in the field," he teased.

Rodney wrapped his broad hand around John's leaking cock, "Dangle this carrot in front of my nose and see how fast I'll follow…"

"Not a bad idea since watching your six has motivated me for years." He stroked Rodney's ass enthusiastically, wandering into the cleft to tease. Rodney moaned and thrust against John's stroking fingers.

"Jesus…" John groaned, "you are so damn beautiful."

"Beautiful? You choose the word beautiful? Not a particularly manly description. Next you'll say I'm pretty which by the way, I am so totally not…you on the other hand--"

John sat up abruptly, almost knocking Rodney off the bed. "You _are_ beautiful…and so damn sexy--"

"You're delusional! I'm pudgy. And hello?" He pointed to his head, "Receding hairline, non-existent lips, too pale…"

"Broad shoulders, muscular arms, gorgeous thighs, an ass that gets me hard every time I dare to look at it and your eyes? Fucking incredible…. and, now that I've finally got my hands on it…the _prettiest_ dick in two galaxies…so yeah, you're fucking beautiful…" John kissed him passionately with more than a little tongue and whispered hoarsely into Rodney's ear, "Top or bottom?"

"Oh god…I've never…"

"Never what?"

"Oh shit John, I've never…" he gestured wildly between the two of them. "I thought you knew that…"

"Really? So you're not…"

"Only for you John; no one else."

"Jesus, that's so damn hot…" John growled and kissed Rodney again, rolling on top of him as the kiss deepened. He reached between their grinding bodies and brought their two cocks into his hand. He stroked them together slowly. Rodney's eyes lolled back in his head as he groaned.

"Jesus John….gonna make me come," he hissed.

"Yeah? You like this?" John pumped them together again. "What else do you like?"

"Everything…..god…I like…..mmmmmm….I like you…..fuck John, stop that! I don't wanna come yet…want to….mmmmm….yeah that's good….nononono, I want…."

John stopped and rolled to the side, keeping his hand firmly around Rodney's dripping cock. "Rodney? What _do_ you want?"

Rodney moaned and pushed John's hand away half heartedly, "I want to t-taste you, I want to lick you, I want…. _you_. I want to open you with my tongue and then finger fuck you till you beg me to fuck you and then I want to fuck you long and slow."

John grabbed his own cock and squeezed hard, "Rodney…god, I want that too."

"The thing is John, I've only 'researched' gay sex, you know manuals, online porn but faced with the real thing? I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to be 'taught' all those things in a more 'hands-on' way…"

"Oh, I see," John laughed. "You want a demonstration of sorts…"

"Uh-huh…"

"I can do that." John lowered his head and swiped his tongue across a hardened nipple. Rodney bucked and moaned. So John added some teeth and was rewarded with an arched back and some very manly whimpering.

He softly trailed his fingers down the writhing form, stopping briefly to gently move Rodney's foreskin up and down his slippery cock head. "This is so cool," John murmured appreciatively. "Does that feel good?"

"God yes," Rodney groaned.

"What about this?" He slipped his tongue under the edge and circled the glans several times before using his lips to push and pull at the foreskin. Rodney moaned low in his throat and sank bonelessly into the bed. John swallowed him whole and continued his enthusiastic attention to Rodney's foreskin. Rodney thrust hard into his mouth and John increased the pace sliding up and down the thick, impossibly hard shaft relentlessly. He ignored Rodney's pleas for him to "Stop….fuck….god John, I'm gonna blow…oh god…John please…please…." John sucked harder and faster and suddenly his mouth was full of hot come. Several mouthfuls actually, and he swallowed around Rodney's pulsing cock, reveling in its salty flavour and the guttural screams of Rodney' ecstasy.

John soothed Rodney through the aftershocks, talking gently all the while. "You're mine Rodney, you're mine. Love you so much." Rodney tried to speak but his throat was hoarse and he felt as if he was wrapped in warm flannel.

"John?" he rasped.

"Yeah Rodney?"

"You made me come."

"Uh-huh."

"You weren't supposed to do that…."

"It'll be better when you're relaxed like this. I'm gonna make you feel so good now."

"I already feel good," Rodney said in a small voice. "Never better…"

"Do you think you can turn onto your stomach?"

"Whatya gonna do?" Rodney said drowsily.

"I'm gonna lick you and open you up with my tongue first…and then…"

"Okay…"

John felt a rush of emotion all of a sudden. "God Rodney, you're so adorable," he blushed even as he said it.

"Mmmmm…." Rodney rolled onto his front and pulled his knees up under him, 'presenting' himself to John.

"Eager much?" John teased.

"I've wanted this forever, so yeah, getting pretty eager here. You gonna get on with it?"

John laughed loudly, "I see you've recovered and are back to your old bossy self…"

Rodney slumped a little, "Sorry, I don't mean to be so pushy."

"I like pushy bottoms Rodney…" John assured him, as he spread the ample cheeks of Rodney's ass. "Looky what I found…" he dove in greedily, dragging his tongue up from Rodney's tight balls and across his puckered hole before settling into the task at hand.

Rodney was quiet, the new sensation silencing him at first, but as John deepened his attentions, Rodney began to moan and unconsciously press himself back into John's probing tongue. The usually articulate Rodney McKay was reduced to a babbling, whimpering mess. Fisting the sheets and biting down on the pillow, he rocked against John-- frantic for more penetration.

John stopped suddenly and stroked Rodney's newly rigid cock, teasing the area behind his balls with his index finger. "Something I can do for you sweetheart?"

"Fuck…just do me John…do me…hey what the hell? Sweetheart? Seriously?"

John responded by dragging his tongue across Rodney's glistening hole again. "Where's your slick baby?" Rodney rolled abruptly onto his back and John scrambled to stay on the bed.

"Don't call me baby or you will regret it. I know where to hide the body."

"Ah come on Rodney, you don't wanna do that…"

Rodney smiled dreamily and tossed John the lube, "No, I want you inside me….get a move on and be gentle for god's sake. I'm a virgin!" John laughed and saluted him and began to coat his fingers.

"I'm not gonna hurt you baby," he purred. "Gonna make you beg though…." He began to stroke Rodney's cock again and gently stroked the delicate skin between the rounded globes on Rodney's perfect ass. Amid the enthusiastic moans of his new lover, he slowly slipped in a finger.

Rodney bucked wildly at the intrusion, and shouted a slew of barely intelligible curses before relaxing enough for John to move his finger. When John found his prostate and gently stroked it, Rodney howled. "You sure you want this Rodney?" John asked in concern.

"Yesyesyesyesgodyesgoodgood," Rodney assured him.

"More then?"

"Mmmmmmmmm….more is good. More is definitely good." John began to stretch Rodney slowly and it was not long before he was able to add a second finger. When Rodney was loose enough, he inserted a third finger and Rodney began to shake and moan as he was rocketed into a blissful orgasm.

"Fuck John! What the hell was that? I think I just came again."

"Dry orgasm Rodney. One of the many joys of ass play."

"Why didn't I know about this? Seriously, I'm a scientist, I should have known about this…oh god do that again John….fuck!" He collapsed back on the bed laughing. "Please tell me you can fuck me now? I really really really want you."

John climbed up Rodney's body and kissed him tenderly. "You sure?" he whispered. "You can tell me any time to stop. I won't hurt you…"

Rodney's sigh was a mix of adoration and irritation. "Please… "What's the best way?"

John smiled, "It's best if you if you're straddling me the first time."

"So let me get this straight, I'm bottoming…but, on top…doing all the work as usual I see…" He smiled at John and leaned in for a kiss. Sweetly erotic, and soul-shattering. They rolled gently until Rodney was on top, never breaking the kiss. Passion throbbed relentlessly through them as they began to slide against each other.

Rodney ground against John's pulsing cock and with orgasm imminent, he had the presence of mind to stop abruptly.

Wordlessly, his blue eyes almost black with arousal, he straddled John and began to ease the engorged head of John's well-lubed cock into him. "Jesus Rodney, so tight…fuck…"

"That is the idea Colonel," Rodney teased. "You're impossibly huge you know." He slowly slid further down John's thick shaft. "Oh my GOD!" He smiled goofily, "This is absolutely….oh shit….mmmmm"

John gasped as he felt Rodney's balls press against him. Rodney had taken all of him. Overwhelmed by the tight heat, he struggled not to move. "You good Rodney?"

"So good. Gonna ride your dick now…" he moved slowly up the length and back down in a single fluid motion. John held his breath, biting his bottom lip and locking eyes with Rodney.

"You are incredible," he murmured as Rodney slid up and down again.

"How careful do I need to be John? Because I really want to speed up…." He slid up and then slammed back hard. John responded with a groan and began to thrust up into Rodney's eager flesh. Within a few seconds, Rodney was riding him fast and hard, head thrown back and mewling in abandon. "Yeah John, you fuck me, fuck me hard, God damn…fuck me…." His cock bobbed up and down freely-- smacking against John's stomach on each down stroke.

John growled, suddenly feral, "You gonna come for me Rodney? Fuck, you're such a cock slut…aren't you? A dirty cock slut…yeah…fuck me baby…" Rodney suddenly bore down and John moaned as his cock was gripped hard and Rodney 's unfettered cock began spurting wildly. The sight of Rodney's come spilling out pushed John over the edge. He grabbed Rodney's hips and pounded up into him, pulsing into him for what felt like forever. Rodney vibrated with bliss, back arched—beautiful. As the tide of orgasm ebbed, he gently slid off John and collapsed onto his side, gasping for air as he snuggled into John.

They clung together in silence both too overcome with emotion to do much more than breathe together. Hours passed or maybe only moments before John finally spoke, "I'm gonna love you forever you know…"

"I know. And you know I'm gonna let you. I'm a forever kind of guy…." He smiled up at John, "I think I've been in love with you since Antarctica." He yawned and smiled and seemed ready to sleep. Suddenly he sat up and swatted John's chest, "Hey, did you call me a cock slut? That's rather rude!"

"You loved it."

"Hell yeah, but that is so not the point…"

"Yes dear."

"I do have a thing for your cock…I'll admit it."

John chuckled softly and pulled him closer. Rodney sighed as John gently stroked his temples. They began to drift off to sleep.

"Hey Rodney?" John whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't too late was I?"

"No John, you were right on time."


End file.
